


megalobox短篇合集

by nicoladymgn



Category: Megalo Box (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoladymgn/pseuds/nicoladymgn
Summary: 比较短的拳击同人collection。只有第四章那篇有勇joe，其他的或者没什么cp或者是勇树。写于2018年6-8月。
Relationships: Joe | Junk Dog & Yuuri, Shirato Mikio/Yuuri (Megalo Box), 勇joe, 勇树
Kudos: 1





	1. outcast

改装木屋的那段时间天气一直很好。

树生没有叫任何人来帮忙，屋子里的每一块木板每一颗螺丝都是他自己亲手装好的。一开始，材料和来不及清理的垃圾堆了满地，根本没有地方摆床铺。树生就在小货车后面的车筐里撑了个简易帐篷，钻进睡袋缩起来睡。午夜时，森林里若有若无的声响和植物的腥气会像一双巨大的手掌包裹着他，于是他做了好多个变成野兽的梦。却不是噩梦，梦里他飞奔在望不到尽头的路上，疾风中的爽快感真实到不可思议。

离开白都家的树生已经不需要在意穿衣打扮，也不用再苛刻地训练自己的身体，甚至可以不管时间。当阳光刺眼的时候他便醒来，夜色渐浓的时候他就放下工具，读书直到睡着。就像小时候在大学研究室里学习的那段时间一样，除了吃饭和睡觉，他可以尽情的做自己想做的爱做的事情。

小屋的改装完成那天，夕阳染红的云彩在天空中拖了很长。他清理完屋外最后一点垃圾，走进房子准备休息。空荡而粗糙的房间里还有一点淡淡的木屑味道，金色的光线给房间涂了一层温柔的颜色。树生坐在旧沙发上，看着窗外的景色逐渐暗下去，无以言表的满足感让他长长地叹了口气。

他真的什么都没有了。可他有多久没这样安心了。

树生并不是喜欢后悔的男人，他只是觉得无奈，为什么命运有时候要绕远路才能找到答案。

曾经他以为“绕远路”是和自己毫无关系的词。大概认识他的很多人也是这么想的吧。光是白都这个姓氏就已经让他拥有千万人之上的高贵，还有天赐的聪明才智，让他在少年时就成了世界著名的ai技术研究小组的一员。还能有谁比他更幸运呢？

直到他住进白都家本社的时候，即使有他的妹妹挡在面前，他也从没怀疑过自己的胜利。最多是，在看到妹妹身后的勇利时他稍微有些不开心――看来爬上巅峰要花点功夫才行。

树生还记得自己和有希子第一次见面时因为穿不惯的正装西装而有些胸闷。相比之下，穿着束腰长裙的有希子十分镇定自若，纤细的脚腕踩着高跟鞋依然走得很稳。她面带笑容，伸出右手说“哥哥，好久不见”。好久不见？他们明明之前从未见过面。树生笑了，笑里有一点高傲的不以为然。她是一直生活在本社的大小姐，比他更懂得怎么做才体面。可是树生从一开始就看得出来，有希子的眼神里有着不输自己的固执和野心，那是藏也藏不住的。

正是那天之后，树生一改在留学时不拘小节的生活习惯，对自己和他人都更严格，甚至刻薄起来。

那时他心里有很清晰的目标：要打败勇利，打败有希子，他要站在那个顶点的位置。即使几年后有希子正式成为社长的决定给了他一记重击，他也没有放弃过目标。他知道还有些老奸巨猾的董事会成员在试图扳倒有希子，最重要的是，只要还能继续开发ace，他就还有背水一战的机会。

白都家给了他野心，他为此和ace一起奋斗了许多年，又因此失去了一切。

树生在白都家度过的大部分时间都消耗在ace的开发上。然而在他和ace败在joe的手下后，那些回忆却成了一盘坏掉的录像带，被忘掉了大部分。很奇怪，明明在开发时废寝忘食，甚至把自己身体累到崩溃好多次，现在却回想不起来那些痛苦了。

也好，反正记得也是毫无用处。

只是有一些关于有希子和勇利的琐碎片段，他还记得。

比如他第一次和勇利说话的记忆。那时的勇利才刚刚植入一体式机甲没多久，机器技术还没有成熟，给使用者的负担也更大。树生记得那天勇利正在表情痛苦地打沙袋，自己在旁边看了一会儿后，忍不住走到他身后调侃了一句：“真可怜，明明什么都不戴的时候姿势好得多了。”

勇利回头看到树生的时候眼神里有些惊讶，不过态度依然很谦逊，立刻就低头行礼。可见他知道树生的身份，更明白自己是什么身份。也正是这种冷静，让树生对勇利有了点兴趣。他笑着说：“你叫我名字就好，毕竟你的主人是有希子，不是我。何况以后我们会在擂台上一决胜负的。”

树生说完，举起拳头在勇利的拳套上碰了一下。勇利愣了一会儿，看看拳套，又看看树生，终于有点犹豫地低声说：“嗯，树生。”

别人都说勇利像狼，在擂台上，他足够凶狠，在擂台下，他足够孤傲。而这些都是人们在远处看到的，树生在近处，还能看到许多勇利更柔软的表情。像是他们第一次说话时含蓄的笑脸，和站在有希子身后时，偶尔会出现的温柔的凝视。从始至终，他都是个比看客想象中更内敛的男人。

勇利打电话来提出手术的要求时，树生第一个想到的就是有希子。

“她……”

树生只说了一个词，就又收住了话，只叹了口气。

电话对面传来勇利的苦笑，他们当然都知道“她”指的是谁。他们都知道，可是他们都无可奈何。

“……如果有希子是男孩子，说不定她才是冠军。”树生说完，自己先笑了出来，他在想什么呢。

“树生，我有我的梦想，我想你是最明白的。”

我？我怎么会明白？树生想，自己什么时候担得起这么重的信任了。他唯一明白的就是勇利也是足够固执的，即使阻拦也没用。

“你要想好，你那身机器可不是普通的机甲，说摘掉就能摘掉的。就算不考虑手术的风险，那之后……”

“我知道。”

于是树生在整修过木屋之后，又修了一间地下室来做手术用。这次实在是工程复杂，他用了些渠道托人暗中帮忙，才赶在决赛之前做好了手术准备。

勇利来到木屋的时候是个明朗的清晨。树生很认真地观察了一下勇利的表情，然而并没有发现任何的迟疑和退缩。他像以往一样保持着沉稳而坚决的眼神。

是啊，这个一直站在megalobox顶点的男人，怎么会临阵脱逃呢。

当树生站在手术台边做准备时，他看着眼前的勇利，又突然想起了joe。

想起了擂台上joe血迹斑斑伤痕累累的脸，和越痛越热烈的眼神。

既没有在背后戴着机甲，也没有在皮肤里镶嵌金属，那是赤裸的，脆弱的，然而十分纯净又自由的，拳击手的身体。

也许自己也是有些嫉妒的，树生想。

那么让我帮你咬断锁链吧。

树生翘起嘴角，深深吸了口气，平静心情，之后慢慢地将手术刀切进了勇利的皮肤。

end


	2. last night，good night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没有什么cp感的outcast之后的一点故事。
> 
> 不过看成是单独的故事也可以，这段就是为了让树生和勇利谈恋爱写的（。本来想硬汉谈p恋爱，但是脑洞大的受不了了。
> 
> 真没想到自己最喜欢的一首歌的名字居然用在这个cp上了……

决赛之前的晚上树生帮勇利重新检查了一遍伤口，涂药，再换上新的绷带。他的每个动作都很轻，在碰触到勇利的身体时，会更小心些。只是看着现在的树生的话，很难想象他以前站在拳击台上，凶狠无情的样子。

树生不说话，勇利就也沉默，坐在床边配合树生的动作。就连哈士奇也是安静地趴在门边，不声不响地看着他们。偶尔它的耳朵动一动，是因为夜风吹过树叶时那阵海潮一样的声音，温柔的回响忽近忽远，透过地下室狭窄的天窗飘进来。

勇利想起在白都本社时也经常要这样摊开身体，接受别人的检查。那些本社的实验室无一例外都是四面雪白的盒子，并且有高度隔音，他记得每次在走进去时都会因为突然的安静而听到微弱的耳鸣，还有突然变强的，心脏鼓动的声音。那些研究人员喜欢把他放进各种复杂的仪器里，或者在他的手臂上连接很多电缆，再摆弄来摆弄去。他们对待勇利的态度也是很小心的，毕竟那时勇利就是有希子的梦想，谁都不敢有一点怠慢。

但几乎没有人会去看勇利的眼睛。他们的目光都盯在机甲上，如果不经意间和勇利对视了，他们就会立刻慌张地移开视线，或者调转脚步匆匆离开。

勇利想到这里时听见树生闷闷地咳了一下。当然了，以前在实验室时，这些杂音都是听不到的。在他身边的研究员几乎都像机器人一样忙碌而安静，甚至连触摸勇利时都隔着手套，感受不到体温。

而现在的树生要离他近得多。

“恢复得还不错。”

树生帮他绑好了手臂上最后一段绷带，打好固定。勇利还没来得及说谢谢，就看见对方又弯下腰，突然把脸靠得很近。勇利反射性地躲闪了一下，却被树生用双手固定住了头的位置。

“别动。”树生的声音里带着笑，他只是想检查一下勇利的眼睛和口腔。结束后，他又笑着点点头说：“嗯，还不错。”

勇利的身体放松下来。他说：“……不好意思，给你添了很多麻烦。”

“没关系啊，”树生活动了一下肩膀，似乎有些累了，“反正～我猜你也没有别的朋友可以麻烦。”

他说完，回头看向勇利，露出了一个勇利从没有见过的，有点孩子气的微笑。

“不过……也许，我们彼此彼此吧。”树生又说道。

树生说的对，他的确没有别的朋友，通往冠军的路上不需要多余的东西――实际上也几乎容不下任何东西。

很久以前，也许是他和树生刚认识不久的时候，树生曾经对他说过“朋友”这个词。然而勇利心里一直不置可否。因为对于性格直率的勇利来说，树生是个情感表达太过复杂的人，太捉摸不定。

在树生输给joe的那个晚上，勇利意外地接到了他的电话。是深夜，电话里有些杂音，勇利知道他不在家中，却猜不出他到底在哪儿。

“我输了！”

树生的声音里没有丝毫的愤怒或者悔恨，反而十分轻盈。

“……但你依然是很强的。”勇利是真的这样想的。作为树生多年来虎视眈眈的对手，他认为没人比他更了解白都树生是多强大的男人。

“哈哈，哈哈哈！”树生笑了好一会儿。勇利并没有挂断，只是静静的听着。

笑声停住后，是一段短暂的沉默，之后对面又说：“我输给了joe……却好像同时也输给你了。”

这句话的声调很低，速度很慢。句尾最后的呼吸声格外清晰地撞在勇利的耳朵里，让他突然感到困惑了。这通电话传达的情感太过饱满，又太陌生了。

勇利握着电话，望向窗外浑浊的夜空，没有星星也没有月亮，墨蓝的底色里混着些诡异的暗红色。他还是不知道该对树生说什么。

“嗯……晚安。”

树生突然间切断了电话。

后来，勇利在决定要卸下机甲的时候，很自然地想到了那通突然其来的电话。他模糊地感觉到自己得到了树生的一些秘密，于是他又回拨了那个号码，他想自己应该也跟树生说一些秘密，这样才公平。

而这大概就是朋友。

在树生收拾好药品后，他看了看手表，说：“还有些时间，估计你今晚也睡不着，我帮你洗洗头发吧。”

勇利张了张嘴，只发出了一个意义不明的音节。他还是不知道这个男人在想什么。

“明天可是决赛，邋邋遢遢可不行。”

这么说着的树生一样是邋邋遢遢的。但勇利没有多说什么，要不是自己找上门，树生也不会挂着黑眼圈忙碌这么多天。

木屋里的水管水压很小，只能用来做饭洗碗，也没有浴室。树生烧了些热水，又灌了些凉水在壶里，让勇利弯腰站在水池边，他一边注意避开伤口，一边把水慢慢淋在勇利的头上。

“我以前在研究所的时候，也碰到过银色头发的同学。”树生的手指伸进勇利的头发里，顺着头皮梳下去。

勇利闭着眼睛听。

“但没有这么亮呢……我以前就觉得，有希子真是把你当宝贝一样小心翼翼的照顾着。”

“……”

“能让她束手无策，你也很厉害了。”

勇利的头发都淋透了之后，树生在手里用香皂搓出些泡沫，然后用很柔和的动作按摩勇利的头皮。

真不可思议。和在理发店时的感觉很不一样，但很舒服。树生又开始说起了什么事，可是勇利的意识逐渐有些模糊了……身子晃了一下的时候，树生在身后笑起来：“你是小孩子吗？居然能站着睡着！”

“啊，抱歉。”勇利说。

“你听到我刚才说的话了吗？我是说，马上就要到烟火大会的季节了。你可能没听过，在白都家创始人的故乡，每到夏天会有很盛大的烟火大会。”

“你也去过吗？”

“我只在小时候去过一次，烟火，的确很漂亮。”

“你可以再去一次。”

“是的，我想再去一次。”树生说着，再次拿起水壶把勇利的头发慢慢冲干净。

在树生把毛巾盖在勇利头上的时候，他突然又说：“我们可以一起去。”

勇利依然要低着头，以防水滑落到伤口上。他看不见树生的脸，他本该在这时抬起头来，看看树生的脸，看他的眼睛。

“等你和joe打完决赛，我们可以一起去。”

勇利再次扑捉到了那个带着叹息的尾音――像那通午夜的电话里一样。

可现在的勇利已经不会再觉得困惑了。他抬起手，抓住在帮自己擦干头发的树生的手腕。树生停住动作，但并没有挣脱。勇利手心里能感觉到树生的脉搏，和逐渐升高的体温。也许这些也是树生的秘密。

勇利不自觉地弯起嘴角，只说了一个词：“好。”

那之后他们又闲聊了一会儿，却都没有再说起决赛。在睡觉之前，树生笑着说了晚安，于是勇利也学着回了一句晚安。

晚安之后，新的一天总会来的。无论是什么样的明天，总会来的。昨日枯萎的梦想重归泥土，而在明天之后的承诺和希望依然还在闪光。

为了每个人的明天，晚安。

end


	3. いばらに眠る花

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 自己造点糖迎接大结局，这样心里不会太苦（想太多。
> 
> 想看弹钢琴的大少爷哥哥而产生的脑洞。

“勇利！”

电话里，有希子的声音带着一丝少见的焦躁感。

“哥哥在实验室里吗？”

对面的背景音里还有听不清楚的谈笑声，于是勇利想起今晚有一个白都家董事会的晚宴。他抓起一条毛巾擦了擦脸说道：“我现在在练习室里，不过我可以过去看看。”

“那就拜托了，如果他在那里……请让他早点休息。”

“好的。”

有希子迅速地挂断了电话。

勇利的眉心皱起来，走向淋浴间。他不是个善于交际的人，而树生正是他尤其不擅长应付的类型。所以他心里更希望树生没有在实验室里。

实验室和本社的练习室在两栋不同的建筑里，走过去需要花点时间。不过勇利很快就看到了实验室亮着灯，他一边叹气一边给有希子发了一条让她放心的短信。本来他可以就这样装作完成任务原路返回继续练习，但回想起电话中有希子不安稳的声音，勇利还是决定到实验室里确认一下树生的情况再回去。

然而意外的是实验室里并没有人。已经很晚了，不但树生不在，其他的研究员也早就回家了。勇利在那层楼的走廊里转了转，正想给树生打电话的时候，突然听到从走廊另一边传来了一阵微弱的钢琴声。

勇利跟着声音走过去。原来在实验室里面还有一个连通上一层的旋转楼梯，琴声就是从上面传下来的。勇利走上楼梯，发现上面是一间装饰得很时尚的客厅，不过现在只有几盏灯笼型的落地灯亮着淡黄色的光，他看不清太多细节。房间的另一边放着钢琴，钢琴后面微微摇晃着身体在弹琴的正是树生。

树生当然发现他了，但没有停下，也没有说话，还是继续带着沉醉的表情弹着琴。勇利站在原地，靠着墙，静静听。他并不懂古典音乐，无论钢琴还是小提琴——实际上勇利的手几乎没有碰过乐器。只是有一段时间有希子曾经很喜欢古典钢琴，她邀请勇利去看过几次演出。勇利早已经忘了当时听过的曲子的名字，包括音色音调全不记得。树生现在弹奏的曲子他一样也不知道名字，不过也许是因为演奏的人就在眼前，乐曲的情绪突然变得清晰得多。

一开始，迅疾的音节让勇利想起电视节目里播出的花苞绽放的画面，层层叠叠的花瓣旋转着伸展开，颜色由淡转浓，丰盈的姿态很快就占满整个画面。本来乐曲是没有颜色和味道的，但勇利在听的时候，却像看到一簇簇艳丽的花在眼前，还有若有若无的香气。接着，乐曲的节奏又慢下来了，勇利从遐想中回过神，把视线放在弹琴的树生身上。缓慢而甜蜜的曲调像是盛开的垂枝樱的树枝，随着节奏在树生身边摆动。

树生的年龄比勇利小一些，虽然平时看上去比同龄人沉稳，实际上在私下里还有活泼的地方。比如在实验室里做出了成果，高兴的大笑的时候。或者像现在，自由地弹钢琴的时候。勇利以前从没见过树生弹琴，也没有听有希子说过这件事。现在他突然觉得，钢琴比机甲更适合树生。至少坐在钢琴旁的树生，看起来明显比穿着机甲练习时要生动许多。

这种话当然是不能说出口的。树生的年龄虽然小，自尊心恐怕比大部分人都强。

曲子并不长，很快就结束了。勇利拍拍手说：“很好听的曲子。”

树生瞥了一眼勇利，说道：“有希子让你来的？她还真会使唤你。”

“……她让我告诉你早点休息。”勇利避开了树生话里的敌意。

树生没有再说话。他脱下西装外套，顺手扔在地板上。又动作粗鲁地扯了扯自己的领带，然后拿起钢琴旁边放着的一小杯威士忌喝光了。

勇利终于明白有希子为什么担心了。树生才刚成年不久，平时除了应酬也几乎不喝酒，更别说是威士忌了。看来他是从晚宴中途回来的，现在接着这样毫无节制的喝酒，肯定会立刻醉得一塌糊涂。

没等勇利开口阻止他，树生就自顾自地开始了下一首曲子。这首和上一首的风格完全不同，第一个音节就是猛烈的重音，然后是暴雨一样密集的音符。这样的乐曲好像形成了一个无形的墙壁，把勇利和树生分隔在两个空间里。

然而这首曲子持续的时间更短，因为树生突然用双手重重地砸在键盘上，停止了演奏。一瞬间仿佛整个曲子都那一击敲碎了。勇利心里有点惋惜，他还想继续听一会儿的。

房间中的轻松氛围已经荡然无存，只有沉重的安静。树生站起来，把松垮的领带直接扯下来扔掉了。他又给自己倒了一杯酒，正想喝的时候，勇利走到他身边一把抓住他的手腕。

树生抬起眼睛，用锐利的目光瞪着勇利，这时他倒更像个拳击手了。勇利立刻知道自己遇上麻烦了——可是无论是为了有希子，还是为了树生本人，他都不能只是站着旁观。

勇利在心里叹气。自己当年签约白都集团的时候可没人说过还要当半个保姆。

他们僵持了一会儿，树生突然笑了起来：“你知道机器都很怕酒精吗？”

“……”

树生顺势向勇利走近了一步。勇利没有松手，也没有后退，他承认自己被树生挑衅的态度激起了无谓的好胜心。树生低下头，用没被抓住的另一只手慢慢地抚摸勇利的手臂，从手腕到手肘，到肩膀。

“这个机甲，我也曾经看过一点点设计图……它有什么弱点，我一清二楚。”

他们贴的太近了，树生身上淡淡的香水味和酒的味道刺激着勇利的鼻腔。并不难闻，但是此刻让人心烦意乱……当下的一切，每一个属于树生的细节，都让勇利焦躁。也许这就是动物本能，越危险越难以自拔。

“如果没有你……没有这个丑陋的机甲的话……”树生的手掌最后贴在勇利的脖子旁边，看起来像要勒住勇利。然而勇利猜错了，树生没有动手，反而张开嘴，在勇利露出来的那块脖子的皮肤上咬了一下。

“……！”

勇利不得不后退了一步，同时松开了树生的手腕。酒杯摔在地面，没有碎，但是酒洒了一地，瞬间屋子里都是苦涩的酒精味道。

“能这样咬碎就好了。”树生的声音变得沙哑，一边笑一边说。

如果现在是在赛场上，是树生打了他一拳的话，勇利的身体可以立刻反应，把树生击倒在地。

然而这终究不是比赛，他面前的不是作为对手的树生，而是他的老板的哥哥，他认识了几年的，姑且可以称作朋友的人。也是唯一一个敢醉醺醺地撞进他怀里咬他的男人。

勇利在短暂的思考后只想出了一个还击的方法。他猛地抓住树生后脑的头发，低头咬了一下对方的嘴唇。咬了一下，之后他们都激动起来，都不服输地再次把嘴唇贴在一起。谁也没有顾及对方是不是会疼，他们像站在赛场上一样蒸腾着杀气，激烈地亲吻，每次呼吸和呻吟都毫不温柔。

也不知道过了多久，在树生被压倒在地面时，他们终于分开了一会儿。树生喘着气说：“你……欲求不满到对男人也能发情了吗？”

“不是对男人，是对你。”勇利压着声音回答。

一向伶牙俐齿的树生竟然沉默了，因为酒精而有些迷茫的眼神突然变得清醒起来。勇利很清楚自己说了什么，但他并不想隐瞒自己的心情。毕竟有些关键时刻，说谎只会后悔一辈子。

短暂的寂静后，树生看起来冷静了不少。他用手遮住眼睛，长长地叹了口气。勇利想了想，在他的额头上亲了一下，说：“早点休息，不要喝酒。”

xx

几天后有希子通知勇利要一起出席一个记者会。在去会场的路上，有希子很突兀地说道：“那天……哥哥的事，谢谢你。”

勇利想了一下才意识到她说的是什么事。他简短地回答：“请别在意。”

过了一会儿，有希子又说：“……请不要伤害哥哥。”

“……”勇利没有说话。他该说什么呢？有希子的话是什么意思，他无从揣测。

后来，就在那天的记者会上，白都集团正式宣布有希子将是下一任社长。而树生根本没有出席。在令人目眩的闪光灯里有希子的表情很平静，看起来比任何时候都要端庄美丽。但是看不出感情。

原来如此。

站在有希子身边的勇利终于明白了有希子的话。

原来如此。我既然站在你身边，就应该离树生越远越好。

勇利垂下眼睛，在最后拍照时对着满场媒体扯出了一个不怎么好看的笑容。

之后，勇利听说实验室楼上的钢琴被搬走了。自然再也没有人听到过那首如花般绚丽明媚的钢琴曲。

end

差点让树生唱起罗密欧啊你为什么是罗密欧（。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个主题从分手变成三角恋（扶额）的草稿。愛してるそしてさよなら。
> 
> 自我满足用的，很潦草。怎么还没人发明脑波输入法……
> 
> bgm：epik high & sekai no owari － sleeping beauty

勇利还躺在床上不能动的那段时间里，树生曾经去医院看过他一次。那时候勇利连讲话都没多少力气，树生只是站在病床边问问主治医生情况，对着勇利只讲了几句寒暄的话，就被医生态度委婉地赶了出去。

等到树生第二次来探病的时候，勇利已经恢复到可以坐上轮椅在医院里转一转了。那天树生还特意带了很多水果和零食去，走进病房的时候勇利正坐在床上看书，看见他进来，就笑着跟他打招呼：“好久不见了。”

勇利穿着浅蓝色病号服，看起来还有点困倦。不过状态要比之前好得多。树生心里稍微安心了点，走到他身边说：“哟，你的脸色好多了。”

“医生也这么说。”

“什么时候出院？”

“快了，之后要去复健中心住一段时间。”

“那算恢复得不错啊。”

“所以这次不会有医生来赶走你了。”勇利说着，弯起嘴角。

树生忍着笑说：“那我今天就不走了。”

“那分你半个床吧。”

勇利很自然地用手拍了拍病床。当然只是开玩笑，树生知道，但他还是垂下头，用手遮住下半张脸咳了一声，只是为了挡住自己又开心又难为情的表情。

树生就坐在病床旁边的椅子上跟勇利聊了很久，聊勇利手里那本书，聊勇利的病情，聊时常来医院照顾勇利的joe。这些都是树生提起的话题，他知道勇利在聊天时不太会积极地提起自己的事情，在来的路上一直盘算有多少问题一定要问，一个都别漏下。勇利慢悠悠地回答他，说着说着突然笑出声了：“你说慢点，让我想想啊。”

树生也笑。他也不知道自己在开心什么劲儿，他从进了病房之后嘴都没合上过吧，这大概是目前为止的人生里最傻的时刻。

勇利问他：“你呢，树生，这段时间你在做什么？”

树生没说话，眼角看到自己拎来的两袋东西，突然像想起什么似的大声说：“对了对了，这个要给joe的。”

“嗯？”

“这袋是给joe的水果，这袋是给小不点们的零食，还有给大叔的药在下面，说明书我都写好了，让joe保管好别丢了。”

“哦，哦……”勇利听完了，挑了挑眉毛问：“你怎么不自己送去给joe？”

“……我又不知道他住在哪里。”树生随口说。

“你要想找他还找不到吗？”勇利立刻驳回了他的理由。

“也许很远呢。”

“……你到底讨厌他什么啊？”

“我哪里讨厌他了，我还以为是他讨厌我——”树生说到一半赶快刹车，差点咬了自己的舌头。

“他？你说比赛的时候的事儿？他早忘光了吧。”

“……”

树生装做自己什么也没听见。他喜欢joe这个人，但见到joe只会让他为自己没希望的恋爱伤心，所以还是少见面的好。

这些他死也不会对着勇利说，当然要迅速结束这个话题。

树生站起来说：“我们去外面散散步吧。”

看起来勇利对粗暴地截断话题的树生十分无奈，但他没有拒绝出门。树生帮他坐在轮椅上，然后推着后面的扶手。勇利回头看着他说：“我自己推吧，joe说这个推起来很重的。”

“我看起来有那么弱吗？”树生翻了翻眼睛。

“你看起来也瘦了不少，嘛，虽然我自己也是一样。”

“我们都不需要再比赛了啊。”留着那么多的肌肉也没什么用处。

“是啊，也不用每天为了体重担心什么能吃什么不能吃，”勇利停了一下，用有点兴奋的语调说：“我最近发现肉包子挺好吃的。”

“噗。”树生可想不出来吃肉包子的勇利什么样。

“你呢？”勇利回头问他，“你最近有没有吃到以前没吃过的东西？”

“嗯……最近有学生说我吃甜食吃的太过分了。”树生想起昨天在吃布丁的时候还被实验室里的人吐槽，不由得苦笑。他自己完全没注意到这一点，但最近一段时间已经有好几个人满脸担心地跟他说“教授就算你每天用脑很多也该注意血糖问题”，他现在终于开始有点心虚了。但是树生同时又想起自己衣兜里还有两块水果糖，立刻顺手掏出来，问勇利：“我这里有糖，你吃不吃？”

勇利愣了一会儿，说：“吃。你刚才说学生，你现在在学校工作吗？”

“嘛，差不多。”树生剥开一块糖，放在手心里递到勇利面前。他以为勇利会伸手拿起来，结果勇利居然直接低头贴近树生的掌心，把糖咬进嘴里。

树生哭笑不得地说：“你真是跟joe待得久了，也跟狗一样。”

勇利没说话，在不出声地笑，肩膀微微颤着。

树生自己也吃了块糖，两个人一起口齿不清地含着糖说话，慢慢走到医院的花园里。天空蓝得刺眼，没有云，只是望不到头的蓝色。起风的时候，仿佛自己下一秒就能飘起来，飞进那片碧蓝里一样。

树生仰着头看天，停下了脚步。

“树生，你今天来是有事要说吧？”勇利问。

“你怎么知道？”

“我猜的。”

“那你猜猜是什么事？”

“……”勇利想了想，“你是要离开这里了吗？”

树生没想到勇利真的能猜中，一时不知道该怎么回答。他瞠目结舌的时候，勇利又说：“有新的梦想了吗？”

“也许还算不上梦想。”树生说。他只是看到了一个模糊的可能性。

“嗯，那么一路小心。”勇利的声音温柔得不可思议。

树生想，自己真是赢不过这个男人。

他深吸了一口气，说：“我还带了要给你的礼物。”

“不是这块糖吗？”

树生假装生气地走到勇利面前，瞪了他一眼，说：“闭上眼睛，把两只手伸出来。”

勇利满脸疑惑地闭上眼睛，很配合地伸出手。

树生的心脏跳得快了点，他弯下腰，把自己双手放在勇利的手上，贴住对方的掌心，然后把额头轻轻地抵在勇利的额头上。

他看见勇利的眼睛动了一下，似乎要说什么，树生立刻小声地先一步开口：“嘘，别说话。”

勇利体温比树生稍微低一点，但是手心很柔软，也不像以前那样伤痕累累了。他们的额头上都有一层汗，碰上的时候有点凉，但逐渐的那一小块皮肤变得越来越热了。树生的鼻尖还不小心蹭了一下勇利的鼻子，他们的呼吸都很轻，呼吸里有一点水果糖的甜味儿。

他们这样靠了一会儿，勇利忍不住笑了。

树生也在笑。他不太想说话，甚至希望呼吸能停一下。因为自己的感情正无可抑制地沸腾着，只要动一动身体，接近极限的喜欢就会立刻哗啦啦地倾泻出来。

他曾经有多喜欢这个男人，也许现在依然是。他多清楚这段感情就像一朵开错季节的花，但他怎么可能随便就忘了这个男人呢？忘了一个如此强大温柔的存在，那就太暴殄天物了。

可是现在他有必须要说的话。

“你还活着，真好。”

树生压低声音，像是叹息一样说道。

“……”这时，勇利动了动摊开的手指，错开一点位置，然后紧紧握住了放在手心里的树生的手掌。

意外的回应让树生身体抖了一下，接着他忍不住笑了，笑了，那紧绷的身体也跟着放松下来。他和勇利一起睁开眼睛，互相望着，再因为撞在一起的眼神笑起来。

看到你活着是多快乐的事情。

“给你施个咒语，让你活久点。”树生抬起头。

“你连咒语都学会了？你还有什么不会的？”

“你开起玩笑也越来越熟练了。”

树生重新站好，看着勇利的眼睛说：“保重。”

“你也是。”

xx

勇利把树生带来的东西交给Joe，joe心不在焉地听完了说明，问：“他自己怎么不来见我？”

勇利噗地一声笑了：“我也是这么说的，我想他只是不好意思见到你。”

“啊？为什么？”

“因为……他比看起来要更多愁善感。”勇利苦笑着摇摇头。

“哦～”

joe本来坐在椅子上，听完这句话，突然像哈士奇一样用头轻轻撞向勇利的怀抱。勇利早就习惯了这样突然扑过来的joe，他像以往一样跟着张开手臂抱住joe的身体。

“你想要他吗？”

“啊？”勇利被joe没头没尾的话吓了一跳，但是他很快反应过来，大概joe的意思是自己是不是喜欢树生。joe的措辞里一直是没什么含蓄的表达方法的。

“我没有那么想……何况，那个男人也不是说想要就能得到的。”

joe从勇利怀里抬起头，锐利的目光像看着猎物的野兽。“真的？他可很迷恋你。”

“我不觉得……”

勇利的话只来得及说一半，因为他那心生嫉妒而露出獠牙的恋人把自己整个人压在了病床上，他再说一句多余的话也许小野狗会立刻暴走。

勇利躺在床上举手投降：“这里可是病房。”

“我比那个猫一样别扭的男人好得多。”joe根本没听进去。

不过在一个不太温柔的吻之后，joe又放开了勇利。“算了，耐心我多少还是有一点的。”

勇利伸手摸了摸joe的头，joe抓住勇利的那只手，放在了自己的脸颊边。

Joe的手还是那么粗糙，有疤，有茧，有田里的土腥味儿。和树生的手掌完全不一样。

但和joe握手的时候会让人不忍放开他，因为那总是温热的掌心，还有会坦率地回应对方的踏实的力量。

“你知道我多想要你。”joe在勇利的掌心亲了一下。

“我知道，我也一样。”

end


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ……不知道为啥变成了死neta。机器人勇利和科学家树生。

男人侧脸的轮廓有种锐利的气质，尤其是下颌向耳朵延伸的线条在树生眼里几乎完美。其实男人的脸无论从哪个角度看都很不错，但树生唯独喜欢那个不需要四目相对的侧面。因为当对方的脸转过来，紫色的眸子毫无温度地看向他时，树生总是忍不住想避开那个无机质的视线。

男人叫勇利。有希子叫他勇利，研究所的其他人叫他试验体阿尔法，或者叫新机362号，而树生在研究记录里叫他男人。没人比他更清楚勇利并不是人类，但他就想这样写。男人在整体测试时第一次睁开眼睛，男人的语言学习系统还有待完善，男人今天完成了第27次体能测验……诸如此类。

男人一样很少叫树生的名字，他和其他研究人员一样叫他白都教授。实际上就连白都教授这个称呼他都很少说，因为他们之间的交流总是任务性的，对象是他还是其他人，对男人来说并不重要。

——理应是不重要的。然而树生又觉得男人在自己面前时会变得不太一样，只在自己面前。这件事他当然不会对别人说也不会写出来，他知道这就像你养了一朵花做宠物，那花在你眼中变成独一无二的，扔在花田里别人却是怎么也辨不出来的。这都是实验不需要的多余的感性。

男人的程序调试完成得十分顺利，很快就可以作为一个成品在发布会上进行展示了。在男人即将成为商品离开研究所之前，树生把他从研究所里偷出来。说是偷，但过程并没有多惊险刺激，树生甚至猜测有希子早就料到了他的行动并作出了安排，所以几乎没有人阻拦他。总之，他带着男人从研究所出来，请男人坐在自己的车里，一路开向郊外。

郊外有海有山有树林。阳光是闪亮的金色碎片，从鲜嫩的蓝色天穹里落下来，于是世界的每个细节都有了颜色。树生对副驾驶的男人说，以后你要面对的这些都是生动的莫测的，没有防菌也没有消毒的世界，很危险也很美……他说到中途，男人开口打断了他，对他说，我们去哪儿？树生想了一下，回答说，告诉你一切的秘密。

他们来到山腰处的一个墓园。围墙上层层叠叠的常春藤，石板路长满苔藓，路旁开着不知名的白色野花。在路尽头，有一个看起来还很年轻的墓碑，静静地站在一株紫玉兰的下面。树生站在墓前，看着男人说，他就是你的model。

树生的勇利在三年前消失于一次事故中。墓碑上的照片里，那张脸看起来和男人很相似，又有哪里不太一样。男人在墓碑前单膝跪下，仔细端详照片里的人。树生不知道他在想什么，他连自己在想什么都不知道了。

在两年前有希子提出要用勇利做新机体的model时，他竟然没有反驳，也就是等于默许，等于成了有希子的共犯。大概他和有希子在面对面时，都能看到彼此身上因为失去所爱而背负的伤口，又丑陋又可怜，他们就同时想出了一个饮鸩止渴的方法。在这一点上，树生不得不承认他和有希子的确是很相似的。

现在所有的一切都该结束了。很不可思议的是，树生在制作一个新的勇利的过程里，逐渐地想通了很多问题，包括死和生，像无情的掠夺和无价的赠与。然而正是因为无法衡量，所以抵抗亦是枉然。他已经不需要一个用来慰藉的假象，或者一个永生的爱情的容器，他只需要一个最后的告别。

树生对男人说，这是我曾经爱过的人，可惜我从没能告诉他。

男人站起来，摇晃了一下。树生看见他的眼睛闪着光，似乎内部程序出现了问题，一直淡漠的表情变得有些痛苦。在树生想要触摸他头发里的控制器时，男人突然用双手按住了他的肩膀。

“树生……”

男人的声音混在鸟鸣和微风中，带着生命的质感和饱满的深情。树生不知道这是不是又一次的错觉——觉得有那么一瞬间，他想念的人从那个金属身体上出现，避开上帝的眼睛，偷偷地来看望他。

男人眼睛的颜色变得浑浊了，看起来程序的问题很严重。但他的表情却渐渐变得平和了，他张开嘴，发出断断续续的音节：“我……啊……也……”

树生浑身颤抖，就好像旧伤疤又重新被撕裂，涌出黑红的血。

可是男人没能说完那句话，他的眼睛突然失去了颜色，然后紧紧闭合起来。

end


	6. sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 树生和勇利同居了的无脑甜文。

接吻之前已经把空调温度调得很低了，然而做到一半还是觉得闷热。树生用手背抹掉快要流进眼睛里的汗水，又去刮了下勇利鼻尖的水珠。对方笑了，顺势拉住那只手，在手背上亲了两下。

勇利的鼻子形状很漂亮，还多亏了他自己是技术过人的选手，脸上不怎么受伤，这个完美的鼻子就没遭殃，保持原本的优秀直到退役。树生突然想到，以前joe在比赛时会不会也因为舍不得伤了勇利的脸而故意避开……当然不会，自己大概是热糊涂了。但这个突兀而矫情的想法让他自己都觉得滑稽，他抓起枕头，把脸埋进去，不出声地笑了一会儿。

勇利停住动作，无奈地叹了一声。

树生重新把脸露出来，眼中还留着笑意，看向勇利：“怎么了？”

“你不想做吗？”

走神被发现了，但勇利看起来并不生气。这个男人很少因为别人的冒失生气，树生认识他这么多年，还是想不通勇利怎么做到如此胸怀宽广的。他从床上坐起来，去亲勇利的嘴唇，脸颊，浅浅地亲了很多次，直到对方的嗓子里发出低沉而温柔的笑声。

“我觉得我们应该先吃饭——真正的吃饭，”树生说，“还有，把空调再调低两度。”

xx

树生到现在还偶尔会梦见给勇利做手术的情景，还有在那之后地下室里血淋淋的惨叫，像只濒死的野兽。那样的记忆换成别人也是终生难忘吧，那可比大部分恐怖电影都更恐怖。虽然，当年的树生在手术后还要打起精神强装镇定，一边让妹妹放心一边催眠自己保持冷静，被叫做king的男人是不会死在这种地方的。

……但是，如果那时的勇利真的死了呢？那么现在在浴室里冲澡的男人到底是谁？说不定现在的一切都是自己想出来的假象，真的勇利不是死了，就是去跟别人谈恋爱了……

树生把昨晚放进冰箱里腌好的羊排拿出来，一边想着有的没的一边给煎锅加热。自从勇利喜欢上在家里约会之后，他做饭的手艺也有了明显的提升，至少比几年前在林子里独居的时候好得多。不仅仅是因为他喜欢尝试做些复杂的菜式（就像他喜欢各种实验一样），还因为勇利常常会挑剔他不好好吃饭。以前的勇利把什么都看在眼里，心里门儿清，但是嘴上从不说出来，不多话是他优雅的礼貌，也是和别人刻意拉开距离的孤高。但退役之后就不一样了，不仅脸上表情丰富了不少，心里话也逐渐会表达了。

而树生知道那个打碎蛋壳把勇利拉出来的人是joe，自己只是个幸运的旁观者。

“做饭的时候就别走神了。”勇利不知道什么时候已经从浴室里出来了，走进厨房对树生说话。树生连忙低头调了调火，还好没有糊锅。勇利只穿着一条宽松的运动短裤，脖子上搭着毛巾，身上大面积的伤疤已经不再像以前那样触目惊心了，但依然会让看到的人心里酸涩。勇利并没有注意树生的眼神，他轻车熟路地从橱柜里找到高脚杯，又从冰箱里拿出红酒。树生调侃地说道：“难得你也会买这么时髦的东西带来。”

“为了感谢你请我吃晚饭。”勇利说着，拿起脖子上那条毛巾擦了擦树生流汗的额角，树生顺势把脸伸过去蹭了蹭，勇利说：“开着空调厨房也还是很热，下次搬家换个厨房也有空调的房子比较好。”说完，他从橱柜里拿出盘子和刀叉开始布置餐桌。树生哭笑不得地想这到底是谁的家，为什么勇利说得好像他们已经开始同居了一样，他可根本没给这个人钥匙呢，甚至连约会的频度也只是一个月一次的程度。当然不是因为他们不想约会，而是因为两个人最近都很忙，一个是刚开始再就业的拳击手，一个是被实验和学生搞得团团转的教师，像今天这样两个人都能有一整天假期，还能在晚饭之前就先来一段缓慢性ai的日子实在太难得了。

等树生把羊排和沙拉，还有几种常备的冷菜都端上餐桌，勇利就把红酒打开，给树生倒了小半杯，又给自己倒好，树生先找了个团扇扇了几下，呼了口气说：“啊，好久没有这么像约会的约会了。”

勇利轻声地笑了：“上次我们只是在汉堡店一起吃了一个套餐。”

“对，而且你还没吃饱，结果又点了两盒炸鸡。”树生说着也笑起来。那时候还没有这么热，他自己还点了热咖啡，还被勇利数落最近失眠还喝咖啡，啊，这个男人最近真是意外的话多。

肯定是老了，人老了都话多。他们肯定都老了。

树生在回忆的时候勇利已经把一块羊排放进盘子里切起来。虽然他们现在的生活已经远离上流社会，曾经的礼仪都不重要了，勇利还是能一直保持着优雅，树生很佩服这点。如果现在吃饭的是joe那孩子大概已经满手汤汁地塞了一嘴肉——虽说那种傻劲儿也很可爱。树生还记得joe在听说自己和勇利从没吃过肉包子时笑得嗓子都快哑了，并且第二天番外地的所有人都知道了这件事，后来就连荒垣都知道了，还特意在一次聚会时买了一斤的包子送给他。

他们都是令人愉快的家伙，勇利跟他们在一起时也总是笑得特别开心。

不是比自己好得多吗？

“你不吃吗？不是你先说该吃饭的吗？”勇利在桌子下面用脚轻轻踢了下树生的小腿。

树生笑了，把腿伸直，餐桌并不宽，他的脚很轻松地就搭在对面勇利的膝盖上了。勇利忍着笑，装出严肃的脸说：“太没礼貌了。”他说了，但是并没有真的打掉树生的腿。

树生想人们说的食欲和xing欲有所联系，大概是这个道理，吃饭的同时能碰触恋人的皮肤，的确有种奇妙的快感。勇利很快就吃完了一根，树生便问：“好吃吗？”勇利简短地回答：“好吃。”这就是真的好吃了，他在吃得开心时从不饶舌。

“喜欢羊排吗？”

“喜欢。”

树生用脚心贴着勇利的大腿蹭了蹭：“喜欢我吗？”

刚喝了一口红酒的勇利差点喷出来。

树生感觉自己脸上突然烧起来一样热。他收回脚，坐直身体说：“好了，你什么都没听见。”

“我每个字都听得很清楚。”

树生没理会这句话，他自己夹了许多沙拉放进盘子里。

勇利反而放下刀叉，手肘撑着桌子，微微探出身体说道：“树生，你觉得我喜欢你吗？”

“哈？”树生看向勇利，表情一开始是惊讶，但很快又有点害羞，最后脸上出现了很久前，他还是个大少爷时常会摆出的傲慢的表情：“哼，随你便。”

勇利倒是笑得很开心，他想了想，说：“我认为你很喜欢我，不，非常喜欢吧。”

树生把眼睛蹬得有平时的两倍大，似乎下一秒就要把手里的餐刀扔过去了。

“所以你才经常不安。”

“你搞错了。我没有……”

“我怎么才能让你相信呢？”勇利打断了树生的狡辩，“只说喜欢是不够的，约会不够，zuo爱也不够，那么……结婚怎么样？”

树生愣住了，他觉得自己大概听错了，虽然勇利的每个发音都清清楚楚。他说：“什么？”勇利就又说了一遍那个词：“结婚。”

树生这回真的没办法再装出冷静的样子了，可是他也不知道自己该用什么表情来接受这个词。他做梦也没想过有人会对自己说这个词，不知道为什么，他在心里一直对自己的感情生活保持着悲观态度，并且也没想过要改变，因为他是可以享受孤独的那类人。

如果树生是不安的，那么从一开始就是。在勇利还是他全力追逐的王者时，他还没有认识到自己心中怀有恋慕时，就已经有不安在蚕食他的感情。

“……”树生想自己是不是应该先表现得高兴一点，可是在抬起头看向勇利时，那双温柔的眼睛却让他难过，呼吸时心脏都发痛。在那坦诚的目光里，树生感到自己身上的一部分被对方的爱意击中了，无形的子弹在身体里裂开，散成一片片融进血液，他被真实的爱情填满了身体，而这种幸福让他越发疼痛。

结果他并没有顺利对勇利做出笑容，他猜自己脸上大概只有苦闷。勇利向他伸出手掌，树生便把自己的手放上去，勇利握着他的手说：“我喜欢你，树生，我只喜欢你，只想跟你结婚，只想在你身边。”

“……我需要想一想。”树生小声地说，他没办法让自己立刻成为能接受求婚的乐观人士。

“好，”勇利点点头，“那我们先来讨论换房子的事情。”

“噗。”

树生终于还是笑了。对，他们要换个厨房也有空调的房子，换个大一点的餐桌，换个睡觉时随便打滚的双人床……还有，需要两把钥匙。

end


	7. 关于虻八

女人再次出现在虻八面前时带来了一张照片。她说这是你的孩子，虻八就接过来认真地看孩子的脸，那是同世界上其他婴儿大同小异的一张脸，看不出特点，只是圆滚滚的可爱，一片洁净的可爱。即没有女人刻薄的嘴唇，也没有自己颓败的眼神，虻八突然有点释然，他想自己跟这孩子没有关系，这是在再好不过了。

在这之前女人消失了几个月。虻八根本没找，愿赌服输，他一点也不生女人的气。原本他心里女人就是养不熟的动物，而跟女人在一起的男人都是心甘情愿参与赌局的傻瓜。

在遇到女人之前虻八认为自己是很聪明的，一辈子不会栽在异性手上。然而女人因为躲雨出现在他的商店里，他只好认命了。一开始所有人都说虻八是真傻了。那女人对他来说太年轻了，又太漂亮。虻八当他们放屁，花了很多个晚上给女人做了双简单的皮鞋。女人收到鞋子的时候看了一眼说太难看了，虻八就说这不是给你穿去上班的，是让你穿着回家的。

后来女人在认可地区的夜店惹了事，深夜里来敲虻八商店的门。她还穿着店里的制服，缀着很多亮片的连衣裙，裙子很短，腿上的丝袜破了洞，脚上没有鞋子。那是虻八记忆里女人最狼狈的样子，也是最好看的样子，没有什么比一个人的真实更迷人。女人冻得打颤，断断续续地对虻八说，对不起，我跑着跑着，把你送的鞋子都弄丢了。虻八把她抱在怀里安慰，说，我还会再给你做，做一辈子也行。

女人是他命里的赌局，也像个梦。总之都是激烈的，短暂的。他不否认自己妄想过一切长长久久，妄想过女人的每句誓言都是真的。  
他也比谁都清醒的知道那并不可能。

虻八按女人的要求给她一笔赡养费。女人没有像从前那样迫不及待地打开信封数钱再匆匆离开，她坐在虻八面前哭了很久，可是虻八不明白她为什么伤心，就连句安慰都想不出。女人活得很贪婪，想要的都得到了，再也不用在未认可地区卑贱地活着，可以一直穿着漂亮的鞋子。比较一下处境也许虻八才是该哭的那个。

女人说，我也有过美梦，我把它留给你。

于是虻八知道女人再不会来了。果然，一年两年三年，她再没出现。当然以后也不会出现在虻八面前。

但虻八偶尔会想起她说过的“美梦”。到底是跟他同吃同住过的女人，知道他傻得无药可救，一把年纪还会在嘴上说起梦想。  
毕竟人总要有些死到临头也不放手执念，才能在破败寂寥的地方活得下去。已经有了光鲜生活的女人不需要梦了，但虻八还得继续和未认可地区的生活对抗。

后来，同样是一个雨天，一只狼狈的野狗闯进了商店。  
那么年轻而焦躁的生命，眼睛里灼烧着无尽的欲望。

“大叔，修车。”野狗简短地说。  
虻八笑了。

会做梦的人对同类是很敏感的。

end


End file.
